


Little Pet

by That_Jett_Kid



Series: D.I.D Sander-Sides [6]
Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alters, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Multiple Personalities, Panic, Switching, angsty, kinda intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Jett_Kid/pseuds/That_Jett_Kid
Summary: The system wasn't aware that phrase was a trigger, they had had no idea that it would bring her out. But what they did and did not know asside - she was out and they were acting as if in a situation from years ago."Whats your name?""Sugar."Please be aware this one gets kinda intense and a bot more descriptive on the trama endured in their childhood so please be warned and stay safe you guys.





	Little Pet

**Author's Note:**

> STAY SAFE. SHIT GETS INTENSE. STAY . SAFE

Virgil wasn’t generally a fan of people touching him. in fact, most of the system wasn’t fond of being touched unexpectedly, so most people knew that unless whoever was fronting ( or if they weren’t aware of the system, unless Thomas) initiated of specifically consented to touch, it wasn’t appreciated.

But today was a good day; Patton was floating around the front while Virgil hung out with Joan and Talyn.

~

 

“Hey, you guys!” Virgil said plastering Thomas’s goofy smile on his face that afternoon. “I completely forgot you two were coming over so it's a bit of a mess in here,” he chuckled as he let the two in.

 “It's all good, I think we’ve seen this place a lot worse.” Talyn flopped on the couch.

“True,” He laughed again, god he hated how much Thomas laughed. He asked if they wanted a drink picking up his own glass of water off the coffee table.

“No thanks, Verge.”

 

His façade dropped, the smile immediately disappearing and his comfortable slouch returning.

 

“What gave me away?” Virgil sighed, honestly he had been pretending to be Thomas since his creation, the accuracy of these two was irritating.

“You’re the only one that's right-handed.” Joan shrugged sitting next to their datemate.

 “For fuck's sake.”

 

“Ey what can I say, I caught you red-handed.”

 

“If that was a pun it was terrible.”

 

“I know.”

~

 

So, Virgil normally hated others touching him. But somewhere in the parks and recreation marathon he had come to rest his head on Joan's lap, he completely blamed Patton – but he couldn’t help but think to himself that it was a nice sensation to have the others hand running through his hair.

 

_‘honestly Vigil I don't see why you don’t let others hug you more often!’_

_‘I agree with Patton, we get it your dark and mysterious but surely considering you enjoy this this much you should indulge more often!’_

_‘would you two stop pestering Virgil’_

_‘Actually, I get where they're coming from.’_

_‘he shouldn’t feel pressured to seek physical contact from others should he not wish it.’_

_‘Yes, but what we’re saying is that he should seek it when he wants too!’_

_“perhaps you should consider the fact that it is truly none of your business what he does or does not do!’_

_‘actually, it does we share the same body’_

_‘you are in-‘_

Virgil didn’t realize that he had closed his eyes, but Joan seemed to think he was asleep, whispering to Tayln how it sucked that Vigil struggled to sleep. Wait. Had Virgil fallen asleep? Was he asleep right now? Was this a dream? Was all of this a dream? Was he going to wake up only to find his entire life was a dream hell was he even really was anything even real?

Joan’s finger ran through his hair again. He focused on the physical sensation, this was real. It was okay. Everything was going to be okay.

 

“He’s so cute like this- kinda reminds me of a little pet or something.”

 

Everything was not okay. The mental chaos that ensued as alarm bells rang in his ears is a hard one to describe. All that was seen from the outside world was the body tensing up then going lax. Joan’s eyebrows furrowed as they leaned down, concerned.

 

“Hey, are you okay?”

 

It all happened on seemingly muscle memory, Virgil sunk down pushing Patton, Roman, and Thomas with him, Logan taking his place and Sugar coming forward. It was complete panic mode. They called him Pet, it was like back then danger danger danger danger. The fact that this was Joan, that this was their friend wasn’t registering. But then again what was said to be safe didn’t matter anyone was a danger.

 

“Hey, are you okay?”

 

Sugar opened her eyes slowly, where was she? She felt something warm under her, a body. Was it sir?

 

“Hey, Verge?”

 

Not Sir. She couldn’t see a bed; she was always near a bed. She remembered the old mattress in the basement, stained and gross. She remembered the large bed with beams that stretched to the roof, that was a good bed. Why wasn’t she on a bed?

 

Sugar sat up, taking in the room around her. Two people sat on the couch, she had had her head on the one in an orange beanie’s lap. Were they both sir’s friends?

 _‘Don’t look them in the eyes._ ’ Logan spoke. Logan helped her, he told her what to do.

 

She lowered her eyes, focusing them on her now clasped hands.

 

“Virgil?”

 

She didn’t speak.

 

“Logan?”

 

She didn’t look up.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

She couldn’t remember if she’d ever been asked her name. She had been asked what she was ( a dirty slut) who she belonged to ( you! I’m your little slut!) but never her name.

_‘What do I say?’_

_‘I believe that telling the truth would be satisfactory, lies do nothing but cause punishment as given with previous trends.’_

“I’m Sugar.”

 

Joan and Talyn shared a look, both equally terrified and confused, they were in completely uncharted territory, with no idea what to do.

 

“What are your pronouns Sugar?”

 

Her what? These two were so confusing, why weren't they touching her? Why did they both sit stiffly and question her? This wasn’t right.

_‘Your pronouns are she/her.’_

 

“S-She Her, but I can be whatever you want me to be.” That little phrase normally got things back to normal, got Sir to smile and touch her, push her down into the bed. Except for this time it wasn’t normal there was no bed and the two didn’t smile or touch her they just sat there.

“Can you give us a second? Nothing bad’s gonna happen me and Joan just have to quickly figure something out okay?” Talyn stood practically dragging Joan into the kitchen where they spoke in hushed voices. Sugar’s lip curled into a smile, that's what Sir and Sir’s friends say. Nothing bad’s gonna happen, then they make her feel good, this meant those two – Joan and the other one were going to be nice they were going to make her feel good.

 When the two returned, she was ready, she kept her eyes down and tilted her neck a little giving easier access. But the two didn’t swoop down on her, instead, the stood near the stairs.

“Sugar?”

 

She glanced up at them, why weren't they doing anything?

 

“Can we ask you a couple of questions?”

 

Why were there all these questions? All these two ever did was ask questions! The wanted to know her name and her pronouns but they didn’t touch and they left her alone but they didn’t make her feel good and nothing made sense! She felt tears prick at her eyes as she grew frustrated.

_‘Sugar, don’t cry you know what happens if we cry.’_

But she couldn’t stop it, she felt each red hot salty tear fall from her eyes, he throat felt tight as she tried to hold in her cries. When Joan began to step towards her making small shushing sounds she felt all her control leave. 

Crying still, she lurched forward falling to her knees and gripping onto their clothing.

“Please!” she sobbed rubbing her face into them, “Please I’ll be good I’ll do whatever you want just touch me I want you please please!” She begged, she knew how to beg she could beg if she begged sometimes she got what she wanted. Ugly sobs wracked her body but she kept going.

When Joan knelt down with her wrapping their arms around her shoulders she felt better but still not satisfied.

“ShhSshh its okay, you're okay – see I’m touching you now, you’re okay,” they said softly rubbed their hand up and down her back.

 She let out a frustrated noise that's not what she meant, she continued to beg, “please please please please” this time she began pulling on Joan’s shirt trying to lift it up, she just wanted- she needed- why wasn’t anything making any sense she just needed things to make sense.

 

The arms around her disappeared, all warm disappearing. She didn’t notice Joan’s quacking breaths or the panic begging to form in their eyes. All she knew is that she was being abandoned, why wasn't she good enough?

 

Joan began counting their breathing trying to keep their thoughts from spiraling. They couldn't afford a panic attack right now. They turned to Talyn who looked just about as panicked as they were. This was a cluster fuck of what was supposed to be a chill hang out day. Neither blamed the system in front of them but they had no idea of what to do.

 

Meanwhile, Logan was trying to analyze the situation, how could he fix it and minimise any damage? This certainly was a break in the pattern. With that particular phrase, certain things would happen that called for Sugar to the front. That's how it worked that's how it always happened. So why not now? what was different? – Like a switch being flipped Logan realized what was wrong in this situation.

 

Joan and Talyn. They were nothing like their abusers. Those two would never cause harm to anyone. And they certainly wouldn’t ra- they certainly wouldn’t reenact those occurrences.

_‘Sugar, its time for you to go to your room now.'_

 

“But I-I –“

 

_‘I know, but even so, you still have done very well. I’ll be sure to give you some of Patton’s cookies when I return. Would that be adequate?”_

 

Sugar let out a watery laugh and felt herself sink down allowing Logan to pull her back down away from those two back to her room with the promise of sweet treats.

 

The two panicked enbies weren’t sure to be relived or panic more when the wailing stopped. The person kneeling in front of them breathed deeply, regulating it and calming their racing heart. Wiping tears from his eyes he sighed looking up at the two in front of him.

 

“I’m assuming you both have questions. Which is understandable” Logan deduced standing up and brushing off the shirt he was wearing. “I will accommodate but I am also assuming you will need a moment to calm down emotionally, again this is understandable.” He began to shakily walk towards the bedroom in which his glasses were located. “I shall give you a moment while I retrieve my glasses.” He made a gesture towards the kitchen “help yourself to any foods or beverages – I believe Patton has chamomile tea in the third cupboard.”

 

When the three finally sat down, two with steaming cups of chamomile tea, it was for lack of a better word awkward as fuck.

Logan tilted his head pursing his lips, “Would you like to question me first or should I give a general explanation and you two can ask any follow-up questions.”

The two shrugged, motioning for Logan to explain. The two had no idea where to start.

 

“As you both know, our condition is rooted in trauma, that much is well known.” Logan started, uncharacteristically slouching a little, “We were all created for a purpose, different ways to protect our host. Without going into to much detail I am able to react to situations with little to no emotion finding the logical steps that need to be taken to ensure the least amount of harm. And as you are now aware there are more of us then even Thomas is aware of, Sugar was created for a very specific purpose, what purpose - I’m sure you two can deduce this without my prompting.” He sighed thinking about not only the rant Virgil was going to go on when he realized what happened, as well as he worried himself for what Thomas’s friends would think of their system now.

 

“It seemed that when Joan compared Virgil to a ‘little pet’ it caused an involuntary survival reaction within our system. I would like to reassure you that no one blames you, nor should you blame yourself I do not believe anyone in the system was aware that this phrase was a trigger so there is no way for of you to know.”

Joan nodded jerkily, face pale as they tried not to think of what happened to their best friend in his childhood.

 “Sugar is used to being out only a certain set of circumstances and when these expectations were not met, she grew upset and frustrated. I would like to apologize for any distress this caused either of you.”

 

Later Talyn suggested that the three watch the rest of the episode they had been on. But the tension in the room remained. The two left soon after that, Logan smiling while saying salutations and closing the door behind them.

 

The smile dropped. He sighed. This was not satisfactory in the slightest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm not apart of a system and thus if I do anything stupid or fuck up in anyway. Please let me know. 
> 
> [ My Tumblr](https://thatjettkid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
